Wizard101 Journey
by Hanny2704
Summary: You go through a portal to the magical world of Wizard101, adventuring and saving the Spiral! Along the way you meet villians, who want to make the Spiral theirs! Will you choose to save the Spiral, or destruct it?
1. The Portal

A girl woke up in a portal, screaming. "Wait where am I?" She asked but there was no reply, only an echoing sound of her voice, until she plopped on bright green grass

and blacked out. When she woke up, 12 wizards were around her, curious."Ahhh!" She screamed in a high pitch. All 6 wizards murmured. "Get away!" She tried to get up but

she was forced down by a magical buckle. They took off her buckle and she ran away, only to be stopped by a forcefield. "What happened, anyway?" She asked. One wizard

spoke up. "You fell into a portal into the magical world of Wizard101," The wizard replied. "Oh, and it would be better to introduce ourselves. My name is Merle

Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Then all 6 wizards said, "En magus nos fides." Then a frogish wizard came up. "My name is Balestrom,

proffessor of Storm magic." Another wizard that was a girl with fiery hair said, "My name is Falmea, proffessor of Fire magic." A cow wizard came up. "My name is

Moolinda Wu, proffessor of Life magic." A fairy wizard came up. "My name is Lydia Greyrose, proffessor of Ice magic." Just as she said that, the clouds turned grey.

"Ah, indeed. Is it Malistaire again?" Merle Ambrose wanders in the forcefield. He dispells the forcefield. "Wizard, I'll just give you your wand and book. Welcome

(your name), to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. You are in the school of (Life, Fire, Death, Storm, Ice, Myth)." You wander around into Golem Court, where

Merle Ambrose instructs you into Golem Tower. As you climb up the stairs to the final tower, there stands an unfriendly-looking man. He is dressed in black and white,

some red touches with a beard, and a dragon staff. "Malistaire, you again!" Merle exclaims. "I told you, you are not allowed here! Why have you come back?" Merle asks

the figure.


	2. Malistaire!

"Why, I have come to see to your newest student. She doesn't know a thing about magic; so she is weak." At his words, the girl - you - worries and hides behind

Merle. He turns around to you. "You're going to be safe. I'll protect you." Just then, the figure announces something. You can only make out "My name is Malistaire,

blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" The figure's name must be Malistaire. "Malistaire has challenged you to battle. I can only teach basics, (your name), but

I am sure Malistaire isn't battling you, only his henchman." Malistaire then announces he will battle you head on. "Merle, save me!" You shout. "Merle, I'm too young

to die." You plead, wanting him to banish Malistaire. "Banish the target Malistaire, He won't come back. He'll learn his lesson with this spell, so banish him!" Merle

chants as Malistaire makes a shield. Merle ducks as it bounces back, but forgets only a wall is behind him. It bounces off the wall and hits Merle in the head. "Oh,

crap." Merle curses as he gets banished, only his staff left. "Ha! With Merle banished, I can kill you!" Malistaire trumphaintly announces. You pick up Merle's staff

and power shoots through your body. You glow green. "Bring back the target, Merle. A banish spell undone, bring back Merle, for once and for all!" Merle appears, and grabs

his staff out of your hands. "How did you know that spell, (your name)?" You explain to Merle the staff made you know all magic, but when he grabbed it, you knew your basic

spells only. "Impossible! This staff must have all my memory of spells in it." Merle realizes. He gives you the staff. You glow purple this time. "Banish this target. Yes

do it quick, back to homeland he shall go!" You chant as it hits Malistaire. "No! I will get you, young wizard!" Malistaire shouts as he vanishes.


	3. Official Business, You and Merle

"You have saved Wizard City from Malistaire!" Merle yells as the other teachers come up, explaining they saw a flash of green and another of purple. "When purple came,

Malistaire's silhouette disappeared!" Falmea explains. "Quiet, proffessors. This is official business only for this student and me!" Merle commands. All the proffesors flee,

while Lydia cleverly turns herself into a book on a bookshelf in there. "Student, I trust you with a shard of my staff's crystal. It may contain some of my memory, but you have

proved yourself powerful enough to have a shard." Merle cuts a shard from the crystal, and stumbles back. "I've forgotten 6 of my heals, and 10 of my chants, 3 of my traps, for

you. Anyway, I can replace it with an all new shard." He gives you the shard and embeds it in your wand. "You are powerful, (your name). No other wizard I met has bestowed

courage and such power to me. (Your name), use this knowledge carefully." Merle pats you on the head as you absorb the knowledge. "Thank you Merle." As you say that Lydia goes

into fairy form. "Lydia! You were hidden as a book?! This was official buisness!" Merle takes away Lydia's wand."No wand for a MONTH!" Merle shouts. "You should be ashamed,

Lydia." Merle turns Lydia into a book and puts her on the shelf. "You'll be staying as a book for a while, maybe even 2 months." Lydia starts crying. Just then, you start

overpowering with knowledge from the shard. "Undo the spell on Lydia, fairy she shall return. Books are for reading, fairies are for fun!" It hits Lydia, turning her back

into a fairy. Merle applauds. "Good job, (your name). That was a test. But greater evil must be defeated. Let's get out of this tower, and fight!"


End file.
